Les deux tours
by Lehonora
Summary: Stoppée. Voici le tome 2, la suite de ma fic "La Communauté de l'Anneau". Version du Seigneur des Anneaux à ma façon, mélangeant livres et films ainsi qu'une intrigue totalement inventée : celle des Elfes Noirs. Bonne lecture.
1. Quand l'Ombre est sur nous

"Les deux tours", suite de la fic "La Communauté de l'Anneau"

_Les personnages, les lieux et les faits historiques ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.R.R. TOLKIEN. Je respecte avec honneur ses œuvres et n'y apporte des modifications qu'en cas de besoins pour mes fictions. Seul le personnage de Léhonora Laïa alias Eldariel est ma propriété, ainsi que son histoire. Le personnage de Liliaeth Amaurëa__ appartient à Aline ainsi que toute l'histoire et le peuple des Elfes Noirs._

**Quand l'Ombre est sur nous…**

Les montagnes du Mordor, peu de fous osaient y mettre les pieds. Si froides et mortelles, en avançant sur un chemin, nul ne savait où la route se terminera. La cendre, l'odeur de la mort et de la chaleur du volcan étaient l'air qu'ils respiraient depuis bien des années maintenant. Le vent était chaud mais ce petit coin de refuge était sans nul doute le meilleur endroit vivable de ce pays. Omlalys, la ville, le refuge des Elfes Noirs construit sur Ered Lithui, les Monts Cendrés du Mordor, cachée et protégée par les falaises, s'étendant en cercle dans une petite vallée alors que des remparts se dressaient de part et d'autres des falaises pour protéger les habitants, ses rebelles pourchassés par le Seigneur des Elfes Noirs, Deran, et par Sauron. Les pierres grises et sombres se confondaient parfaitement avec le décor, quelques récoltes se faisaient mais ils vivaient principalement de la chasse ou de la pêche pour le peu de poissons comestibles qui se trouvaient dans la rivière coulant jusqu'à la Mer Nurnen. Plus on était près de son ennemi, plus on était en sécurité, personne n'avait soupçonné qu'ils avaient élu domicile à cet endroit, discret et engouffrés dans la vallée et les falaises.

Devant la porte du palais, une Elfe se tenait là, épée à la ceinture de son pantalon, debout, surveillant les hauts remparts dans la montagnes ainsi que ceux entourant la ville, les archers étaient sur leur garde, les Elfes ayant décidé de vivre hors des murs de la ville avait reçu l'ordre de revenir sous l'approche d'un danger. Tout était calme et silencieux, certains étaient inquiets mais leur Chef, la fille même du Seigneur des Elfes Noirs restait pourtant calme et posée. Des années auparavant, elle s'était dressée contre son père, fuyant et emmenant avec elle une poignée de rebelles et d'habitants voulant fuir la tyrannie de Deran et de Sauron, deux puissants alliés. Longtemps elle était dans l'ombre avec les siens jusqu'au moment où Omlalys fut découverte, que la guerre marchait sur la Terre du Milieu. Aucune aide n'était venue malgré l'appel à l'aide envoyé à Imladris, seule Lessien était là.

Son regard vert hérité de sa mère, Elfe de Lorien, se tourna vers le ciel, priant pour que les Valar lui viennent en aide. Seuls face à l'armée du Seigneur Deran, ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Les traîtres comme ils étaient appelés, devaient être détruis, son père n'envoyait pas son armée pour les remettre sous son contrôle, non, il envoyait son armée pour les tuer, femmes et enfants au même prix que les guerriers.

Liliaeth Amaurëa, tel était son nom, respira un bon coup, laissant les quelques mèches échappant à la tresse de sa longue chevelure d'un noir d'ébène s'envoler au rythme du vent.

-Altesse, les guerriers sur les remparts ont reçu toutes les armes nécessaires et des éclaireurs veillent l'extérieur de notre enceinte.

La jeune Elfe, malgré ses cent trente ans, se tourna vers son second et ami, Fay, Capitaine de l'armée. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs des Elfes de cette espèce, un regard similaire. Il n'avait pas hésité à suivre la fille du Seigneur, préférant tout perdre pour pouvoir tenter d'amener une possible paix. Il était loyal, honnête et Liliaeth savait qu'il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter pour sauver leur cause.

-Le passage est-il possible dans le cas où la ville doit être évacuée ? Je suis convaincue que nous devrions le faire dès maintenant.

-Protéger notre peuple est une des priorités mais votre père les chassera, qui les protégera ? L'armée sera divisée en deux et combattra sur deux fronts. Le plus sage est de garder les habitants à l'abri ici et de les faire évacuer que si la situation l'exigera.

Et elle l'exigera, Liliaeth pouvait paraître comme trop pessimiste mais elle était parfois plus réaliste que les autres, cependant, elle faisait confiance à Fay et avait décidé de suivre ses conseils. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher que cette ville devait être évacuée, hormis l'armée du Seigneur Deran, elle sentait un autre danger les menaçait bien qu'elle n'en connaisse pas la source actuellement. L'Orodruin se déchaînait de plus en plus, les tremblements de terre en Mordor étaient plus fréquents et le nuage noir avait recouvert tout le pays et allait même au-delà. Cette terre était une terre magmatique, au début, construire cette ville ici, rester en ces lieux avaient été un bon choix car les Elfes de Lorien et de Fondcombe, après le mal que ce peuple avait fait, avaient refusé de leur ouvrir les bras et Liliaeth avait préféré rester dans l'ombre en attendant que tout cela se calme bien que le passé de souffrance restera dans les mémoires.

La jeune Elfe ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elle-même avait participé à des attaques déloyales dans le but de tuer, tout simplement, cette haine entre les Elfes Noirs et les autres peuples n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre. Aujourd'hui, le Seigneur d'Imladris avait répondu à son appel, cependant, elle n'avait pas osé aller en Lorien. Pourquoi ? Trop d'ennemis. Le Capitaine des Gardiens, Haldir, portait encore la cicatrice de cette embuscade qui avait finit en bain de sang, bain de sang organisé par elle-même. Sans compter que sa mère était une Elfe de Lorien, Sillée, qui avait succombé au charme noir de Deran, un Elfe Noir de pur sang. Liliaeth se demandait encore comment cela avait-il pu se produire mais l'amour avait ses raisons que la raison elle-même ignore, et elle le savait que trop bien pour avoir aimé une fois dans sa vie, cette unique fois où sa vie avait changé au point de se dresser contre son père. Tellen, ce nom résonnait encore dans sa tête, son visage restait gravé dans sa mémoire, son sourire, son regard, sa voix. Elle se souvenait que trop de bien de son assassina par son père. Oui, elle l'avait aimé, elle l'avait follement aimé et elle l'aimait toujours. Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme coula sur son visage à ce souvenir.

Une seule Elfe avait été de son coté quand elle avait fuit son père et tentée une approche envers les autres peuples, Léhonora. Malgré les débuts difficiles, elles étaient devenues proches, des amis plus que des alliés. Si proches que la magie des Elfes avait fait quelque chose d'incroyable, une communication par les rêves ou par vision. Quelque chose qui ne se pratiquait pas tout les jours mais elles ne pouvaient pas passer un moi sans se donner des nouvelles et avec cette guerre, cela se faisait plus fréquemment que d'habitude. L'inquiétude souvent était le résultat de cela, inconsciemment parfois mais jamais elles ne s'en plaignaient. Ce phénomène, n'importe quel Elfe était en mesure de le faire mais l'âge et l'expérience étaient présents contrairement à elles. Le lien d'amitié avait été l'explication la plus logique.

Liliaeth soupira avant de rentrer dans le palais suivit de Fay.

-Il va falloir renforcer votre sécurité…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le stoppa net, son regard montrant bien qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire de sa sécurité, son peuple était plus important qu'elle et qu'elle était bien décidée à se battre quoi qu'il puisse en penser.

-Fay, vous êtes un grand ami à mes yeux mais évoquez encore une fois de renforcer ma sécurité et je vous garanti que cela ira mal. Vous pensez vraiment que je vais accepter cela en sachant mon peuple en danger de mort ?

-Altesse, votre mort fera perdre tout espoir. Vous êtes seule qui nous avez libéré de Deran et de Sauron, vous vous êtes dressé contre lui sans crainte. Ce courage fou, personne ne l'avait encore osé et beaucoup d'entre nous vous ont suivis.

La Princesse Elfe baissa son regard avant de le plonger dans celui de Fay, un sourire ironique et une réponse à contrecoeur :

-Très bien. J'accepte mais tout simplement parce que c'est vous.

Elle avait toujours eu horreur de ce genre de comportement mais Fay avait raison sur un point : son peuple avait besoin d'elle. Elle acceptait cette protection à contrecoeur mais elle l'acceptait quand même. De plus, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose en ayant refusé cela, elle se fera tirer les oreilles par certains et elle préférait éviter cela. Fay n'était pas un cadeau quand il donnait son point de vu mais celui de Léhonora pouvait être pire.

-Votre Altesse, appela-t-on, j'aimerai pouvoir vous parler.

Frylas, un Elfe qui étudiait la terre, les roches, très instructif et qui avait aidé pour les fondations de la ville, savoir comment construire ci ou ça. Il était quelque peu inquiet depuis un temps mais il disait vouloir du temps afin d'avoir des preuves si quoi fonder ses hypothèses. En cet instant, son regard exprimait bien son inquiétude qu'il transmit à Liliaeth. Elle l'invita à la suivre dans son bureau, demandant à Fay de venir également.

-Nous savons tous que le Mordor est une immense terre volcanique dont l'Orodruin en est le centre au niveau de cette force de la nature. Il se déchaîne de plus en plus. La chaleur, les tremblements de terre ne cesseront pas et iront en s'accentuant. J'ai pu remarqué des crevasses permettant au magma de s'écouler dedans, épargnant la plaine et la Tour Sombre. Cependant, des fissures se font également dans les montagnes…ici même.

Il y eu un silence en attendant qu'il continu son explication.

-J'ignore ce qui se passera vraiment au moment venu mais des sources de vapeur s'échappent des fissures dont certaines sont proches des remparts extérieurs. Ils se pourraient que nous ayons affaire qu'à des fissures qui n'iront pas plus loin mais dans le pire des cas, cette vallée deviendra un lit de magma en fusion que les secousses dues au volcan aura créé.

-C'est pas possible. L'armée de Deran approche, les habitants ne peuvent pas fuir sans prendre le risque d'être pourchassé et massacré par les Elfes de mon père. Combien de temps disposons-nous ?

-Cela, je l'ignore. Quelques semaines, quelques mois, je ne peux pas être précis.

Comme si cette guerre n'était pas suffisante, il fallait que les forces naturelles rajoutent une dose. Que faire ? Ils étaient pressés par le temps des deux cotés du tableau. D'une part par ce combat inévitable, de l'autre par cette force de la nature qui…Liliaeth n'avait plus le choix, elle se devait de prendre cette décision de faire évacuer la ville. Fay le comprit rapidement mais elle fut tenace et sa décision fut sans appel.

-Ecoute, soit nous mourrons tous sous les armes avant que ce volcan décide de tout détruire, soit nous sauvons ce qui peut l'être. Peut-être que nous pouvons vaincre mon père avec notre tactique et notre bonne connaissance de cet endroit mais face à la nature elle-même, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Par groupe, ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre partiront dès ce soir Fay. Inutile d'en discuter. Je ne fuirai pas devant mon père alors inutile de penser l'éventualité que nous partons tous ou de me mettre dans un des groupes de réfugiés.

Le plus simple serait de fuir mais fuir devant le Seigneur des Elfes Noirs, cela jamais, et si rien ne se passait avec cette montagne, Liliaeth sera prise pour une lâche de la part de son père et jamais elle ne l'acceptera. Cependant, elle refusait de mentir à son peuple, elle lui dévoilera tout et ne laissera les guerriers volontaires pour ce combat sans doute suicidaire de part leur nombre inférieur et de part ce danger venant de la montagne.

Rapidement, une annonce fut faite dans la ville comme quoi la Princesse Liliaeth voulait que les Elfes se rassemblent sur la grande place devant le palais dans le plus bref délai. Quand les Elfes furent présent, se demandant ce qui se passait et pour la plupart plus qu'inquiet, Liliaeth expliqua que l'armée du Seigneur Deran était en chemin, ce dont tout le monde était au courant, mais elle rajouta par-dessus le fait du danger venant de la montagne. Qu'au début, le peuple serait resté dans la ville, protégée par les remparts et ainsi éviter les poursuites de la part des guerriers de Deran mais maintenant, tout cela avait changé. Afin de sauver son peuple, elle avait décidé une évacuation par petit bout.

-Afin d'éviter des risques inutiles, des groupes seront formés et partiront séparément avec plusieurs heures d'écart. Le premier sera constitué de guerrier volontaire pour vérifier que le tunnel et la forêt à sa sortie soit sûre, par la suite, les femmes et les enfants seront prioritaires. Je n'ordonne personne à rester, je n'ai besoin ici que de guerriers volontaires malgré le mal qui s'étend sur nous, des guerriers et des individus capables de se battre ou de se rendre utile comme soigner les blessés.

Il y eu des murmures avant que chacun se mette à parler avec le voisin, des craintes, de la peur, Liliaeth savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les empêcher de paniquer mais les laisser dans le mensonge, elle s'était refusée cela. Fay l'avait trouvé courageuse d'avoir ainsi la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous mais déjà, il s'avançait vers les Elfes guerriers afin de faire le recensement. Les plus jeunes, bien qu'ils tentaient de cacher leur peur, acceptaient de rester mais justement, ils étaient bien jeunes et Fay trouva bon de former ce groupe qui pénétra en premier dans le tunnel. Les plus aguerris avaient fait leur choix de rester mais certains d'entre eux partiront avec les réfugiés afin de les protéger et de prendre des décisions si le pire devait arriver.

La Princesse s'était réfugiée dans les écuries vers cet être qui parvenait à la détendre, à lui rendre le sourire quand elle ne trouvait plus le moyen de l'avoir. Elle pénétra dans un box où se tenait un magnifique étalon d'un noir d'ébène, aux longs crins ondulés et son hennissement était tout aussi grave qu'il était mélodieux. Il salua sa cavalière d'un hochement de tête.

-Ashram mon grand. J'aimerai que tu partes avec les réfugiés, je ne supporterai pas qu'il puisse t'arrive malheur.

Cependant, Ashram, après avoir plongé son regard dans celui de Liliaeth, agita l'encolure en secouant la tête, hennissant comme pour faire comprendre qu'il prendrait part à ce combat à ses cotés. La Princesse enfonça sa main dans sa crinière, le caressant doucement alors que son sabot gratta le sol de la stalle. Sortant de l'écurie avec son fidèle compagnon, elle monta sur son dos à cru, sans filet. Elle décida de faire un tour sur les remparts extérieurs afin de savoir si les éclaireurs avaient des informations nouvelles. Ashram avait l'allure souple, telle une danse, rapide et légère. Les crins fouettant l'air, escaladant les rochers de la montagne avec agilité et prudente, une chute serait fatale, avant de parvenir à la première tour de surveillance. Elle se devait de les tenir au courant des derniers événements et que les éclaireurs qui reviendront soient avertis du danger, l'autorisation de rentrer au palais avant leur date de retour d'origine était admit. Liliaeth ne pouvait pas les contraindre à se présenter ainsi devant une telle menace. De plus, cela lui permettait une sortie afin de prendre l'air, de réfléchir, évitant ainsi les pressions et paniques qui pouvaient surgir avec une telle situation.


	2. Sur la route du Rohan

Bonjour à tous et navrée pour le retard, j'ai eu un blocage sur le début de ce tome. Merci à Lil' pour son aide, merci à ceux qui me lisent. Je n'abandonne pas mes fics, loin de là mais j'ai moins de temps qu'avant, cependant, je me suis bien relancée, donc, les délais d'attente se feront moins importants.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Sur la route du Rohan

Il faisait encore nuit mais cela n'avait pas arrêté les compagnons de Merry et Pippin, poursuivant les Uruk-Hai sans halte depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les Chutes de Rauros. Ils savaient pertinemment que leurs amis risquaient la mort et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre cela. Legolas était en tête, repérant le nuage de poussière que faisaient les créatures, veillant le moindre changement de direction. Le Rôdeur surveillait les traces au sol dans le cas où il y aurait des dispersions, cela les ennuierait grandement car comment savoir par la suite quel groupe suivre afin de retrouver les Hobbits. Ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers le Mordor, la direction qu'ils empruntaient allait vers Isengard. Pourquoi Saroumane voulait-il les Hobbits ? S'il était le pantin de Sauron, il devrait plus les emmener à lui, cela paraissait plus logique. Quelque chose se passait et les derniers compagnons de la Communauté ignoraient ce qui pouvait se dérouler.

Léhonora était restée silencieuse durant tout le long du trajet. Un silence qui ne lui ressemblait guère mais elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées et personne n'avait osé la déranger. A quoi pensait-elle ? A plein de choses, tout et rien sans doute. Tant de choses s'étaient déroulées ces derniers temps, tout avançait bien vite sans permettre de souffler. Cette pause en Lorien avait été un souffle d'air mais si peu pourtant. Cette mission, si elle pouvait encore appeler cela ainsi, accumulait des événements, des enchaînements endiablés en si peu de temps, cela en était étouffant. Protéger le Porteur de l'Anneau, perdre son meilleur ami et leur guide pour que finalement cette Communauté soit divisé, tout partait en lambeau et elle se demandait comment Liliaeth s'en sortait avec les siens. Elles n'avaient guère parlé des Elfes Noirs la dernière fois qu'elles étaient entrées en contact et la Princesse espérait qu'elle se porte bien ainsi que son peuple. La guerre était aux portes de tout les royaumes des Elfes, que les Seigneurs refusent d'envoyer des guerriers était compréhensible mais cela revenait à condamner le peuple des Elfes Noirs, enfin, les réfugiés qui tentaient d'échapper à la tyrannie imposée.

Le soir arriva et le reste de la Communauté se stoppa afin de se reposer et de se restaurer. Les Uruk-Haï avaient cessé leur fuite également, une bonne chose car dans ce cas, les compagnons ne perdront pas le terrain. Des tours de garde s'organisèrent afin de veiller le mini camp et de surveiller les ennemis dans le cas où ils décident de reprendre la route. Léhonora s'était quelque peu exilée, elle avait voulu se mettre à l'écart afin de réfléchir, de se poser. A force de traque incessante depuis quelques jours, un peu de pose en solitaire ne ferait pas de mal, en fait, elle avait eu une étrange sensation pendant le maigre repas. Une sensation qu'elle connaissait fort bien, une sorte de demande de permission avant un quelconque lien. Ce lien télépathique, ou un lien par vision, peu importait le nom, qu'elle avait avec Liliaeth. Avant d'imposer un contact, sauf extrême urgence, elles demandaient toujours la permission, préparant le lien mais ne le menant pas jusqu'au bout, comme un frappement à la porte de l'esprit en quelque sorte. C'était de la politesse, du respect, on n'entrait pas dans l'esprit des gens sans prévenir. Après s'être installer contre un rocher, à l'abri des regards, elle se concentra sur ce lien afin de créer le contact.

_Léhonora se retrouva dans un étrange endroit digne de la Princesse des Elfes Noirs, un lieu aux collines noires avec un ciel de nuit. Une cascade dont l'eau frappait les sombres pierres. Un lieu de verdure avec fleurs et papillons n'aurait pas été elle, cependant, elle remarqua la présence d'un magnifique rosier blanc abrité contre la paroi de la cascade. Des roses blanches ? Etonnant venant d'elle mais une voix s'éleva comme pour répondre à la question pensive :_

_-Je me suis dis que cela te ferait un peu de Lumière. Etant donné que tu penses à mes roses noires, fit Liliaeth en souriant._

_Un sourire quelque peu forcé, faux. Elle était tracassée, soucieuse et Léhonora savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle la remercia cependant avant de s'asseoir près de la cascade avec elle. Il y eu un moment de silence, la demie Elfe ne voulu pas le rompre, pensant que cela serait mal venu de lui demander pourquoi elle avait voulu la joindre. Liliaeth ne semblait pas avoir un excellent moral, quelque chose de grave ou de précipité venait de se produire et son amie ne voulait pas la brusquer. A une époque, elle aurait tenté une plaisanterie mais les temps étaient devenus trop sombres et elle avait perdu ce genre de comportement._

_-Je fais évacué la ville, fit la Princesse des Elfes Noirs, l'armée de Deran s'approche de jour en jour. Je ne voulais pas diviser mon armée, nous aurons besoin de tous les guerriers disponibles mais…_

_-Mais quoi ? fit Léhonora afin de l'encourager._

_Liliaeth trouva dur d'annoncer le danger supplémentaire, elle risquerait de faire inquiéter son amie encore plus mais lui mentir ne serait pas la solution, surtout qu'elle risquerait de lui faire la peau au final. La Princesse lui parla donc de la montagne, du volcan qui se réveillait peu à peu et qui allait détruire la vallée dans laquelle était construite Omlalys. Rien n'était sûr à 100% mais il y avait trop de preuve de changement que se serait du suicide pour le peuple de rester où il était actuellement. Léhonora ne su pas quoi dire sur l'instant. Son amie s'était battue pour fuir et gagner sa liberté, pour tenter de rendre espoir à son peuple terrifié. Toutes ces années à reconstruire quelque chose, un refuge pour ses rebelles qui suivraient leur Princesse les yeux fermés et…tout risquait d'être détruit en peu de temps._

_-J'aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose, fit Léhonora, mais j'ignore quoi. Tu fais le bon choix Liliaeth, l'armée sera divisée mais le peuple sera en sécurité. Entre deux maux, vaut mieux choisir le moindre. Ecoute, si tu me le demandes, je partirai sur le champ rejoindre les tiens…_

_-Non. Je te l'ai déjà dis, ta place est avec ton père, avec ton peuple. Tu as une guerre à mener et j'ai la mienne. Je sais qu'un jour, plus tôt qu'on ne le pense, nos lames combattront ensemble mais pour l'instant, chacune de nous à une place quelque part à garder._

_-Je sais mais j'ignore où le chemin que je suis actuellement me mènera. Nulle part j'ai l'impression. La Communauté s'est dissoute. Le Porteur de l'Anneau est parti en Mordor seul, en toute discrétion afin qu'on ne le suive pas. Un grand courage, une envie de protéger ses amis car ce voyage lui sera sans doute le dernier. Son plus fidèle ami est pourtant avec lui, un réconfort pour nous. Ce qui reste de la Communauté est en train de poursuivre un groupe d'Uruk-Hai qui a capturé deux des nôtres et nous venons de pénétrer au royaume du Rohan._

_-Personne ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Don de Voyance ou pas, l'avenir n'est jamais écrit Léhonora, il n'y a de destin que ce que nous faisons…_

_-Toute prémonition peut être changé si on change nos choix présent afin de ne pas être mené sur un chemin qu'on ne désire pas, terminèrent-elles en même temps._

_Les deux amies se regardèrent en souriant. Léhonora savait cela mais certaines visions du futur ne pouvaient pas se changer aussi facilement, surtout si le chemin présent mène à cela et que faire demi tour ou dévier de la trajectoire était impossible._

_-Prend soin de toi surtout, fit Léhonora, fais attention._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tu me connais._

_-Justement, c'est cela qui m'inquiète._

_Cette fois, ce fut le rire qui s'échappa de leurs lèvres, un petit moment de détente avant de devoir se quitter. Léhonora lui demanda de faire une caresse à Ashram de sa part mais quand Liliaeth demanda la même chose pour Silmanarë, le regard de son amie se voila bien tristement en repensant à lui._

_-Que se passe-t-il ? Il va bien ?_

_S'il pouvait aller bien et annoncer une bonne nouvelle, cela serait quelque chose de bien mais non. Léhonora lâcha des larmes quand elle annonça qu'il était mort et qu'elle raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait aimé cet étalon, ils avaient vécu tant de chose ensemble, ils avaient été si proches, c'était comme si elle perdait une partie d'elle. Liliaeth comprenait son chagrin et la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter mais en vain, elle-même ne serait pas mieux si elle devait perdre Ashram. Avec le temps, son chagrin se dissipera mais perdre un si fidèle ami alors que c'était le moment où on en avait le plus besoin avec les temps qui couraient, cela n'était pas facile à vivre._

_-Tu n'es pas seule tu sais. S'il a fait cela, c'était pour te protéger._

_Elle le savait, son père lui avait dit la même chose._

_-Prend soin d'Ashram et tiens-moi au courant autant que tu le peux, je tâchera d'en faire autant mais j'avoue qu'avec la cadence qu'on mène, cela n'est guère facile._

_Les deux amies s'étreignirent une dernière fois avant de se séparer._

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les compagnons reprirent la route de bonne heure afin de profiter de la halte des Uruk-Hai pour faire la distance entre eux. Léhonora semblait mieux, enfin, façon de parler mais discuter avec son amie lui faisait du bien et cela était réciproque. La Princesse des Elfes Noirs se sentait apaisée d'avoir pu quelque peu se confier et expliquer tout ce qui se passait ici, même si cela n'allait pas arranger grand chose, l'apaisement était une bonne solution dans un cas comme celui-là. D'ailleurs, Fay s'en rendit compte et comprit qu'elle avait dû entrer en contact avec Léhonora. Il ne la connaissait pas, juste de nom. Longtemps elle s'était cachée, longtemps elle avait caché son identité dont le fait que jamais personne n'avait réellement su qu'Aragorn avait une héritière ou tout du moins, cela était parfois une rumeur sans preuve concrète. Mais Fay l'avait rapidement su car Liliaeth l'avait connu à l'époque où elle avait fuit les siens pour aller chercher des alliés. Enfin bref…tout sa pour dire qu'il ne la connaissait pas physiquement mais de nom et de ce que peu en dire Liliaeth. D'ailleurs, seul lui était au courant de cela et aussi Kerregan, le meilleur amie de la Princesse des Elfes Noirs actuellement en espionnage chez Deran.

En Rohan, le reste de la Communauté continuait à avancer à un rythme assez soutenu afin de rattraper au mieux les Uruk-Hai mais y parviendra-t-elle ? Les compagnons avaient comme perdu leurs traces au petit matin. Ces hideuses créatures étaient rapides et pouvaient courir ainsi pendant des heures sans s'arrêter, ce n'était pas le cas des quatre membres restant de la Communauté. Même en étant un Elfe, il y avait des limites à tout. Léhonora fermait la marche, tout simplement parce qu'elle avait dû mal à suivre la cadence imposée mais elle s'arrêta soudainement, tendant l'oreille. Elle avait cru entendre quelque chose au loin, enfin, peut-être pas si loin que cela en fait. Des galops de chevaux et ils semblaient se diriger par ici. Des chevaux sauvages sans doute ou un éleveur qui ramenait son troupeau.

-Léhonora, appela-t-on, que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien ?

La jeune Elfe se tourna vers ses compagnons qui s'étaient stoppés en voyant qu'elle ne suivait plus. Elle les rattrapa rapidement et son père la regarda, inquiet.

-On peut s'arrêter si tu veux…

-Je vais bien. J'ai cru entendre quelque chose. Des galops de chevaux ou alors mes sens me jouent des tours.

Aragorn tendit à son tour l'oreille ainsi que Legolas, il avait dans un premier temps pensé qu'elle ne parvenait plus à suivre le rythme. Elle était parfois affaiblit pendant les longues traques de la sorte par le fait qu'elle ne mangeait pas, elle n'avait pas assez d'énergie par moment pour tenir jusqu'au bout. Léhonora posa sa main sur un rocher, regardant au loin vers là où elle savait que cela venait.

-Des cavaliers. Les sabots sont plus lourds que la normale au sol, fit-elle.

-Des Rohirrims sans doute. Venez, ne restons pas à vue, on ne sait jamais.

Aragorn désigna un rocher où se dissimuler en attendant que les cavaliers ne passent, il valait mieux être sûr de qui il s'agissait au lieu de se lancer tête baisser. Personne ne savait ce qui se passait concrètement en Rohan. Cela faisait un moment que ce royaume ne donnait plus aucun signe même après la convocation par Elrond. Personne n'était venu du Rohan, chose inquiétante. Des cavaliers, c'était bien des cavaliers qui approchèrent, traversant les plaines. Un groupe de Rohirrims, donc des alliés dans la logique des choses et Aragorn sortit de la cachette afin de se montrer au grand jour. Etait-ce bien prudent ? Après tout, avec ces temps sombres, rien ne disait que certains Hommes du Rohan ne s'étaient pas retournés contre les Peuples Libres. Pour Léhonora, valait mieux les laisser filer et continuer la route mais non, son père en avait décidé autrement, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le suivre maintenant en espérant qu'il ai prit la bonne décision.

Les cavaliers firent demi tour à l'appel d'Aragorn, demi tour rapide afin d'encercler les compagnons. Cela n'était pas très rassurant ou peut-être que les Rohirrims voulaient juste se méfier d'eux, savoir de qui il s'agissait avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et cela était compréhensible. Un cavalier sortit du lot, un homme à la chevelue blonde monté sur un bel étalon gris, un Mearas (nom au pluriel, j'ignore le nom au singulier, merci d'avance si quelqu'un le connaît ^^), les chevaux du Rohan, reconnu dans la Terre du Milieu toute entière. Les lances baissées sur les voyageurs, aucun des membres de la Communauté n'osa quoi que ce soit, préférant attendre que le cavalier de tête prenne la parole en premier.

-Que font un Elfe, un Homme, un Nain et… -son regard se posa sur Léhonora, comme intrigué qu'une femme fasse partie de cet étrange groupe- une Femme dans le Riddermark.

Autant dire que la jeune Elfe avait mal prit le fait que cet individu la regarde ainsi, comme si les femmes n'avaient pas le droit d'aller à la guerre. C'était bien un Homme, tous les mêmes, comment dire le contraire. Et puis, elle n'était pas une Femme, elle était une sang mêlé, nuance. Enfin bref, il était inutile de jouer avec les mots. Le Rôdeur du Nord se présenta, et présenta les compagnons également, de même que sa fille. Le cavalier au regard sérieux d'une couleur noisette avec un léger reflet vert, descendit de sa monture en demandant de faire reculer les lances.

-Je suis Eomer, fils d'Eomund. Pardonnez notre méfiance mais les espions de Saroumane se faufilent partout à travers nos filets. L'esprit de notre Roi est empoisonné et des villages se font massacrés sans qu'on ne puisse quoi que ce soit. Moi et mes Hommes avons été bannis en refusant de se soumettre.

-J'ignorai que le Rohan allait aussi mal, fit Aragorn, mais nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-Hai en direction de l'Ouest et qui a capturé deux de nos amis.

Eomer fut pensif et peiné soudainement avant de répondre :

-Nous avons massacré un groupe d'Uruk-Hai cette nuit. Il n'y a pas de survivant. Comment sont vos amis ? Nous n'avons pas vu de prisonniers.

-Ce sont des Hobbits, fit Gimli, deux petits Hobbits.

-Ils sont petits, des enfants à vos yeux, rajouta Aragorn en voyant bien que Eomer ne devait pas connaître la race des Hobbits.

Eomer regarda ses hommes afin de savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait vu quelque chose de similaire, ou d'étrange mais rien. Soit il ne s'agissait pas du même groupe, soit les Hobbits avaient pu s'échappé, qui sait. D'après Eomer, les corps avaient brûlé et aucun être ressemblant à des enfants n'avait été jeté avec les cadavres de ces créatures immondes.

-Je suis navré. Leur camp se trouve là-bas, derrière la colline près de la forêt. Peut-être avons-nous manqué quelque chose mais j'espère malgré tout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ceux que vous poursuivez.

Le regard des compagnons était inquiet, inquiet de savoir ce que les Hobbits étaient devenus, priant presque pour qu'ils aient pu s'échapper ou qu'un autre miracle aurait pu se produire. Eomer siffla et appela deux chevaux. L'un se nommait Arod de robe alezan qui fut donné à Legolas, tandis que son compagnon était gris et se nommait Hasufel. N'ayant pas de troisième cheval, Léhonora montera derrière son père.

-Bonne chance et prenez garde sur ses terres, elles ne sont plus sûrs pour personne, fit Eomer.

Aragorn et ses compagnons inclinèrent la tête en signe de respect avant que les cavaliers ne reprennent leur chemin. Les quatre compagnons se regardèrent, comme s'il y avait une certaine hésitation à aller vérifier une bien dure vérité qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait apprendre. Léhonora caressa l'encolure d'Hasufel avant que son père ne monte sur son dos. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'endroit où s'était tenu le camp de nuit des Uruk-Hai et il n'en restait pas grand chose hormis un tas de cadavre encore fumant. Il n'y avait aucune trace d'un survivant, les corps étaient carbonisés, les armures noircies et le sang séché par la chaleur du feu.

-S'il y avait eu des êtres autres que les Uruk-Hai, les Rohirrims les auraient vu, tenta Léhonora afin de se rassurer, personne ne prendrait les Hobbits pour ces hideuses créatures. D'un regard, ce sont des enfants et ils n'ont pas la tête à être des sbires de Sauron.

Legolas, qui était descendu d'Arod, hocha la tête à ses paroles tandis que Gimli descendit à son tour.

-Sans doute et il a confirmé qu'il n'y avait que les Uruk-Hai. Aurait-il mentit ? Je ne le pense pas, son regard était sérieux et réellement sincère en annonçant qu'il n'avait pas croisé nos amis.

Les deux Elfes se rapprochèrent, tentant de trouver quelques traces, quelques indices ci et là mais en vain. Il n'y avait rien. Le groupe se serait-il divisé en deux ? Non, le nombre semblait correct et…le Nain récupéra quelque chose d'étrange parmi le tas encore fumant. Une ceinture, une des ceintures que la Dame de Lorien avait offert à Merry et Pippin pour y mettre leur dague. Preuve qu'ils avaient donc sans doute péris…

-Attendez, fit Aragorn avant de laisser la peine prendre le dessus, regardez. Ces empruntes sont celles des Hobbits. Merry et Pippin étaient ensemble.

-Mais rien ne dit qu'ils n'ont pas finit dans ce tas de fumier.

Léhonora voulait croire qu'ils soient encore en vie mais il n'y avait que peu de chance. Cependant, elle suivit son père quand il chercha à suivre cette piste d'empruntes et Legolas finit par trouver leurs liens coupés. Oui, Merry et Pippin étaient parvenus à se libérer, pendant l'attaque ? Peut-être mais rien ne le garantissait surtout que les traces étaient piétinées par toutes les autres. Pourtant, en suivant la direction principale, cela menait dans la forêt : la forêt de Fangorn.


	3. Informations

Bonjour à tous mes lecteurs et futurs lecteurs,

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour autant de retard sur la fic mais je rassure également en annonçant que la suite ne serait tarder. Oui, le prochain chapitre est sur le point d'être finalisé sur la correction des fautes. Les études m'ont guère donné le temps de m'y consacrer mais maintenant que j'ai donné ma lettre de « démission », en quelque sorte, je m'énerverai moins sur mes études vu que je pars ailleurs et, ainsi, j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire…enfin, je pourrai faire les deux ^^.

Je pense pouvoir poster cette suite d'ici la fin de semaine si tout se passe bien. Pour les autres fics qui ont été supprimées et que certains connaissent, elles sont en cours de réécriture et j'ignore quand je les reposterai. Je privilégie la trilogie avant les autres. Cependant, si certains veulent connaître leur avancée, il est possible de m'envoyer un mp sur mon compte, j'y répondrai avec plaisir.

Voilà.

Merci de votre compréhension, et en espérant que la suite vous plaira tout autant que les précédents chapitres. J'informe que je base plus sur les livres que sur les films mais je fais en sorte que tout soit compréhensible pour ceux qui ne connaissent qu'une version.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. L'esprion gris

Ce chapitre est calme mais la suite sera beaucoup plus mouvementée, je vous l'assure. Je rappelle à ceux qui prennent cette fic en cours de route, elle est la suite de ma précédente fic intitulé « La Communauté de l'Anneau », le Tome 1 de la trilogie refait à ma façon tout en respectant l'œuvre de Tolkien. J'envisage de la réécrire mais pas pour l'instant, je me concentre sur celle-là.

Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma petite Elfe Calad' qui était impatiente de le lire. Gros bisous ma puce et gros bisous à tous ceux qui me liront.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, j'y réponds toujours individuellement.

L'espion gris

La forêt de Fangorn, étouffante, effrayante, les rayons du Soleil ne passait pas à travers les branches. La vie circulait dans cet endroit mais les êtres vivants qui y demeuraient étaient méfiants, voir menaçants. De ses sens décuplés, Léhonora sentit nettement cela et elle aurait fait demi-tour s'ils n'étaient pas ici pour sauver les Hobbits. Cette forêt n'était pas une ennemie mais avec cette guerre, elle se protégeait des intrus et cela était compréhensible. Les compagnons ne devaient pas se montrer agressif et il était préférable de faire attention à chaque geste et parole. Ce fut pour cela qu'Aragorn conseilla vivement Gimli de ranger sa hache et informa qu'ils devaient rester groupés, se perdre dans cette forêt serait la pire des choses, surtout si on se retrouvait seul. Le Rôdeur suivait les traces de pas, un Orc avait également pénétré dans la forêt mais tout était silencieux, hormis les bruits naturels et le mouvements des arbres prouvant de leur vie, tout était calme. Cependant, tous savaient qu'il ne fallait pas jouer la provocation.

-J'ai l'étrange sensation d'être espionnée, fit Léhonora, je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit.

-Espionnés par les arbres ou par le Magicien Blanc ? Les cavaliers ont bien dit que Saroumane se cachait derrière une cape grise, non ? Qu'il approche, je lui ferai goûter de ma hache.

-Peut-être mais personne ne sait vraiment qui est ce soi-disant espion gris alors comment être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de Saroumane ?

Cependant, la jeune Elfe n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin dans son questionnement que le Rôdeur et Legolas leur demandèrent de se faire discret. Ils étaient effectivement suivis, depuis combien de temps, ils l'ignoraient mais quelqu'un les observait sans savoir où il se trouvait vraiment. Léhonora proposa de se séparer afin de couvrir plus de terrain et ainsi pouvoir l'attraper plus facilement mais son père refusa, prétendant que cela était trop dangereux et qu'ils seraient plus fort tous ensemble que seul face à leur ennemi. Ils pouvaient le prendre au piège, la jeune Elfe saurait l'approcher sans qu'il se sente menacer et ainsi, savoir s'il était un danger potentiel pour eux. Elle comprenait la raison de son père ne pas vouloir la laisser seule dans cette forêt, elle n'avait rien de rassurant mais sa sécurité passait après tout le reste si c'était pour protéger le reste de la Communauté et de déterminer l'identité de cette présence assez troublante.

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas être épiée, pourquoi on n'agit pas au lieu de se laisser faire ?

Le Rôdeur du Nord tourna son regard vers elle.

-Nous ignorons qui il est et s'il s'agit bien de Saroumane, nous ne serons pas de taille face à lui.

-D'accord, alors c'est mieux qu'il nous surprenne ? répondit-elle sur un ton arrogant.

Le Nain se rapprocha, grommelant dans sa barbe, posant sa hache au sol afin de s'appuyer dessus. Non pas qu'il appréciait le fait de mettre la jeune Elfe au devant du danger mais il devait admettre qu'elle avait raison sur un point. Un individu les suivait et ils se devaient de savoir de qui il s'agissait avant qu'il ne leur tombe dessus en premier. Les compagnons devaient avoir une longueur d'avance surtout s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi. Le Dùnadan regard le Prince Elfe qui hocha la tête, approuvant d'agir. Le plan était alors simple, Léhonora s'avancera seule dans la forêt telle une Elfe se trouvant dans sa demeure, suivant son instinct afin de trouver l'étranger…qu'elle trouvera. Son ouïe et son regard hérités des Elfes lui permettront de repérer les détails nécessaire afin d'emprunter le bon chemin.

-Nous te suivrons à la trace, à bonne distance pour ne pas être repéré mais sois prudente surtout. En cas de problème, tu fais demi-tour, ne t'avance pas plus loin.

-Je sais être prudente papa, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Elle savait être prudente tout comme elle savait être impulsive et défier le danger pour une bonne cause, et là, elle continuera quoi qu'il arrive, Aragorn le savait, il la connaissait que trop bien pour prévoir ce qu'elle était capable de faire. La jeune Elfe ajusta sa cape proprement, détacha ses cheveux qu'elle laissa onduler le long de son corps, elle devait paraître naturelle et aucune Elfe ne portait de queue-de-cheval, préférant sentir le vent et la nature dans la chevelure qui caressait en même temps le visage. Confiante, Léhonora s'éloigna de ses compagnons afin de s'avancer dans la sombre forêt de Fangorn. Là, elle laissa ses sens guider ses pas, elle laissa le vent se faufiler entre les branches des arbres, lui annonçant quelle route emprunter pour trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Se concentrant sur ses sens décuplés, elle entendit des bruits de pas sur les feuilles mortes au sol, celui d'une cape qui frappe l'air et les arbres, vivants, semblaient lancer un murmure tandis que Léhonora avança avec délicatesse et légèreté, sans peur ni hésitation.

Une présence se tenait devant elle, assise sur un rocher, dans un coin d'ombre ne permettant pas à la jeune Elfe de distinguer qui se trouvait là. Cependant, cela ne l'arrêta pas et continua de s'approcher, avec prudence malgré tout mais son instinct Elfique lui fit taire ses alertes de danger, comme si, sans le savoir, elle était en sécurité sauf s'il s'agissait d'un piège, d'un pouvoir du magicien mais pouvait-il vraiment contourner l'instinct naturel des Elfes ? Peu probable.

-Vous semblez bien connaître cette forêt pour vous permettre de vous y promener, elle n'y guère amicale, vous ne trouvez pas ?

L'homme encapuchonné dans sa cape grise ne bougea pas, enfin, il releva seulement la tête vers la jeune Elfe qui donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une simple voyageuse parmi tant d'autres. Il y eu un silence qui aurait pu sembler inquiétant mais l'étranger finit par prendre la parole d'une voix…non reconnaissable, inquiétante, tout droit sortit du néant, comme si elle était détachée du corps et se fondait dans le vent. La jeune Elfe en eu des frissons glacials dans le dos.

-Il n'est guère prudent pour vous de voyager sans vos compagnons jeune Elfe mais soyez sans crainte, cette forêt n'est pas une ennemie, au contraire, elle se réveille face au Mal qui ronge son territoire.

-Qui êtes-vous vieil homme ? fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils face à ses paroles, le Magicien Blanc n'aurait pas parlé ainsi.

L'étranger semblait la fixer, chose qu'elle n'apprécia guère et son épée était prête à être dégainée. Etait-il un ennemi ? Le doute s'était installé suite à ses paroles, un ennemi n'aurait pas prononcé de tels mots avec un tel calme, ou sinon, elle pariait pour un espion qui endossait bien son rôle. Léhonora resta droite et calme, ne le lâchant pas du regard, guettant ses gestes pendant que son ouïe guettait les alentours par précaution.

-Je répète ma question : qui êtes-vous ? Et de quoi vous parlez ?

La jeune Elfe dégaina vivement son arme quand l'étranger se leva comme un fantôme, comme une ombre. Cela avait été un réflexe de sa part mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle aurait attaqué, cependant, elle n'en aurait pas eu le temps car Shannara s'embrasa et sa propriétaire due la lâcher sous la chaleur du feu qui s'était emparé de la lame. L'étranger était bien un Magicien mais pourquoi s'en prendre à l'épée alors qu'elle avait la jeune Elfe sans défense devant lui ? Avec de tels pouvoirs, les compagnons de la Communauté dissoute ne pourront pas faire grand chose. D'ailleurs, cela se confirma. Legolas avait été le premier à agir, Elfe rapide et souple, il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'approcher avec efficacité. Pourtant, bien que sa flèche aurait pu atteindre sa cible, elle n'arriva pas à destination, se faisant dévier par la magie qui se dégagea d'un bâton blanc que l'étranger se servit comme une arme pour parer l'attaque.

-Attendez, s'écria Léhonora quand elle vit son père et Gimli se lancer pour attaquer, enfin, plus pour défendre sa fille en ce qui concernait Aragorn.

Tout le monde se stoppa, se demandant ce qui se passait mais elle ne baissa pas le bras qu'elle avait levé en signe d'arrêt.

-S'il avait voulu nous tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait.

-Vous visez juste jeune Elfe. Pourquoi perdre mon temps à dialoguer avec vous si je désire vous voir morts ? Je sais que vous cherchez vos amis, des jeunes Hobbits, je les ai vu passer par ici et ils sont dans l'endroit le plus sûr de la Terre du Milieu.

-Montrez-vous, ordonna le Rôdeur.

Le Magicien Blanc était rusé et pouvait avoir du venin dans ses paroles, si sa fille était prise dans ses filets au point de baisser la garde, autant qu'il charge dès maintenant. Cependant, sa fille avait eu raison sur le fait qu'il ne les aurait pas tué, qu'il n'était pas un ennemi tel qu'ils le pensaient tous. Le vieillard enleva son capuchon, repoussant sa cape grise en arrière, laissant ainsi apparaître une pure lumière blanche qui illumina la forêt durant quelques secondes.

-La Dame de Lorien savait que vous allez revenir Gandalf, fit Léhonora tandis que le Magicien Blanc lui sourit, à elle ainsi qu'à ses compagnons, sa réaction a été étrange quand nous avons annoncé que vous étiez tombé.

-Elle sait beaucoup de choses, elle peut prédire beaucoup de choses, alors oui, elle savait que cela n'était pas ma fin.

Gandalf n'était plus le Magicien Gris qu'ils avaient connu, il avait évolué en puissance, cela se ressentait. Désormais, il était au même niveau que Saroumane mais ce dernier déclinait, sa folie l'affaiblissait même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Les Magiciens, ou Istaris, étaient des envoyés, des protecteurs, des guides, peu nombreux en Terre du Milieu, Saroumane s'était perdu dans les ténèbres, préférant laisser son avidité de pouvoir prendre le dessus. Les compagnons l'avaient pris pour Saroumane et cela était compréhensible en sachant qu'il était le seul Magicien Blanc de la Terre du Milieu, enfin, plus maintenant.

-Ma mission n'est pas achevée, on m'a renvoyé ici, prenant le combat contre le Balrog comme une épreuve pour devenir celui que je suis maintenant. Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité, même bien plus que ce qu'on pourrait imaginer. Vos chemins se séparent ici, ils doivent continuer de leur coté et leur présence à Fangorn va faire bouger beaucoup de choses.

-En quoi des Hobbits dans une forêt abandonnée et hantée, d'après certains dires, ferait changer des choses ? demanda Léhonora, intriguée.

-Les Ents vont se réveiller après de longs siècles de sommeil dans l'ombre.

Les Ents ? Ces arbres vivants qui savaient parler et marcher ? Ces mêmes Ents qui sont racontés dans les légendes des Elfes ? Le Magicien Blanc sourit aux compagnons, confirmant que ces légendes étaient vraies mais qui avaient fait oublier que ces créatures existaient réellement. Léhonora se souvenait d'un récit lors d'une soirée autour d'un feu en Lorien, elle avait imaginé les grands arbres du royaume se réveillant, s'adressant à elle. Dans le fond, la nature était vivante et parlait aux Elfes mais les Ents ont toujours été des légendes fabuleuses. Personne n'en avait jamais vu, pas même les plus anciens Elfes, ceux qui avaient eu la chance de vivre à l'époque de leur naissance se trouvaient désormais à Valinor ou bien mort au combat lors de la Première Guerre de l'Anneau.

-Se pourrait-il qu'on en voit ? demanda la jeune Elfe.

-Sans doute mais pas maintenant. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure. Saroumane détient les rênes du Rohan, il est temps de le stopper et de rendre la liberté à ce peuple. Il faudra se méfier, nous ne serons pas les bienvenus. Saroumane a une forte emprise. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les Hobbits Princesse, fit-il en se tournant vers la jeune Elfe, ils sont entre de bonnes mains.

-Entre de bonnes branches vous voulez dire.

Le Rôdeur sourit en entendant ces paroles et l'invita à avancer afin qu'ils sortent de la forêt. Ils pouvaient faire confiance à Gandalf quand il affirmait que les Hobbits étaient en sécurité mais Aragorn avait bien comprit que sa fille aurait voulu voir cela de ses propres yeux, ils avaient parcourus tout ce chemin pour s'arrêter là et prendre une autre route, une autre mission même si toutes les missions conduisaient au même but : combattre Sauron. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour Merry et Pippin, le Rohan avait besoin d'aide et ils étaient là, autant suivre Gandalf et sauver un peuple perdu, dirigé par Saroumane car, en croire le Seigneur Eomer et ce qu'expliquait Gandalf, le Roi du Rohan était devenu un pantin au service du Magicien Blanc, se servant de maléfice pour le maintenir sous son contrôle, exiler les fidèles au Roi et au Rohan afin d'éliminer tous ennemis, tout barrage.

-C'est la première fois que je verrai Edoras. J'aurai aimé le visiter en d'autres circonstances mais vaut mieux tard que jamais. Si Frodon échoue, il n'y aura plus rien à visiter.

Une main sur son épaule lui fit tourner la tête, une main légère et pâle comme la peau des Elfes, Legolas lui lança un tendre sourire tandis que son regard bleu azur croisa les siens. Essayer de rassurer avec l'époque qu'ils vivaient était difficile mais les Elfes avaient un certain sens du réconfort, de transmettre de la chaleur et de la lumière.

-Même la Dame Galadriel n'est pas certaine de l'issue de cette guerre. Nous écrivons notre avenir avec le présent que nous construisons. Ne pas vois d'échec là où il n'y en a pas.

La jeune Elfe sourit au Prince mais cela n'allégea pas pour autant son cœur, c'était étrange cette sensation d'avoir peur, peur que la guerre se termine alors qu'elle devrait garder un espoir et une étincelle de joie en imaginant ce jour arriver, s'il devait arriver un jour. Elle était née au beau milieu de ce combat, elle ne vivait que pour cela et doutait réussir à s'intégrer dans un monde où elle ne brandira plus son arme, où elle ne pourra plus voyager dans les quatre coins de la Terre du Milieu. Que deviendra-t-elle ? Une fille de Roi ni plus ni moins, sauf si elle choisissait une autre voie, celle de Valinor. Elle ne devait pas y penser maintenant, mais si cette guerre se terminait en leur faveur, des choix lui seront imposés, elle le savait et tant qu'il y avait la guerre, elle pouvait les fuir. Léhonora voulait la paix pour la Terre du Milieu mais elle, elle ne sera jamais en paix, elle se demandait même si sa situation n'empirera pas. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à ce qui se passera pour elle, elle se devait de se concentrer sur le moment présent. Dans le fond, si son père monte sur le trône, Léhonora savait d'avance le choix qu'elle fera même si elle n'en était pas sûre à 100%.

La jeune Elfe secoua la tête et assura à son ami que cela ira. L'avantage qu'ils avaient malgré le fait que la Communauté soit dissoute, c'était qu'ils étaient ensemble, personne n'était seul pour avancer dans ce combat contre le Mordor et ses alliés. Chacun pouvait compter sur les autres, c'était la force de l'amitié et même dans les moments difficiles, il y avait des bras pour soutenir et aider à avancer. Les liens qui s'étaient tissés entre les membres de la Communauté durant le voyage étaient impressionnants, surtout entre le Prince Elfe et le Maître Nain, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'ils finiraient par bien s'entendre ? Sur ce, Léhonora regrettait presque leurs piques incessantes, cela avait eu quelque chose d'amusant parfois. Les Hobbits s'étaient bien adaptés aux différents membres de la Communauté et inversement. Le Seigneur de Gondor avait donné sa vie pour les protéger, les quatre compagnons restant avaient traqué les Uruk-Hai jour et nuit pour les retrouver, Sam avait suivit Frodon alors que celui-ci ne voulait mettre aucun membre de la Communauté en danger. La dissolution de la Communauté a été comme une petite famille brisée, chacun suivant sa propre route.

Léhonora avait à peine remarqué qu'ils avaient enfin quitté Fangorn, plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vu le temps s'écouler. Le soleil illuminait les plaines du Rohan, l'herbe se couchant sous la brise du vent. Ce fut à cet instant qu'un étalon blanc arriva, un Meara nommé Shadowfax. Il avait été offert à Gandalf par le Roi de Rohan il y avait de nombreuses années mais l'animal quittait rarement ces terres, cependant, en ces temps de troubles, il sera amené à suivre son cavalier dans ce périlleux voyage. Le peuple de Rohan en avait longtemps voulu au Magicien pour avoir récupéré un étalon de leur royaume, la race des Mearas était une merveille des élevages de ce peuple et ils acceptaient rarement de les offrir ou de les vendre à des étrangers.

-Combien de temps allons mettre pour aller jusqu'à Edoras ? demanda Léhonora à son père après être montée derrière lui sur leur monture.

-Trois jours au moins, peut-être moins si nous réduisons les haltes.

Mais Aragorn préférait qu'ils fassent une halte pour la nuit, un repos de quelques heures ne pouvait faire que du bien. Valait mieux pour eux d'arriver reposé à Edoras si l'accueil leur sera hostile, la fatigue faisait commettre des erreurs, ils n'avaient pas besoin de cela. Ils chevauchèrent de longues heures, s'arrêtant pour laisser boire les chevaux et pour manger le peu qu'ils avaient pour l'instant. Les compagnons s'étaient installés dos à une colline, se protégeant ainsi du fort vent du Rohan. Les nuits étaient fraîches au royaume des Seigneurs des chevaux mais avec l'habitude de passer les nuits à la belle étoile en toutes saisons, cela n'était guère gênant. Cependant, Léhonora ne dormit pas, restant éveillé à regarder les étoiles pendant que son père et Gandalf se trouvaient à l'écart en train de faire le guet ou bien de discuter. La jeune Elfe entendit vaguement leur conversation tournée sur Sauron et sa peur. Peur ? Pouvait-il avoir peur de quelque chose ? Elle en doutait mais en attrapant les mots qu'il fallait, elle comprit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que l'héritier de Nùmenor était en vie, qu'il approchait et il en avait peur, il avait peur de ce qu'Aragorn pouvait devenir, le meneur des Hommes Libres, celui qui ralliera les peuples contre leur ennemi. Le temps était venu pour la lignée d'Isildur de se montrer, de réclamer ce qui lui revenait de droit et de brandir l'étendard. Léhonora était convaincu que son père était apte à guider les Hommes, il était le Capitaine des Dùnedain par son sang, désormais, il était temps qu'il s'élève plus haut, là où était sa place. Rien n'était jamais simple, surtout pas quand on était de haute lignée…et de sang mêlé comme elle.

-Je déteste monter à cheval. Les Nains sont des remarquables coureurs, infatigables sur les longues distances mais nous ne sommes pas des cavaliers, fit une voix grognon et familière.

Cela eu le don de faire sourire la jeune Elfe en voyant Gimli s'asseoir en face d'elle près du feu. Il ne cessait pas de se plaindre, annonçant qu'il préférait courir à coté d'eux plutôt que de devoir monter à nouveau ces grandes créatures.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les chevaux mais c'est beaucoup demander.

-Allons, Gimli, avec Legolas, vous êtes en sécurité, non ? Evitez d'être grognon ou nerveux quand vous êtes sur le dos d'un cheval, il peut vite être contaminé par votre humeur.

Mais le Nain ne semblait guère convaincu, heureusement que les Elfes savaient s'y prendre avec les chevaux, sinon, ils auraient un gros souci avec le caractère de Gimli. Il avait confiance au Prince mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir être sur la terre ferme que dans les airs, oui, car il se sentait bien haut une fois installée sur la monture et les Nains ne savaient pas voler.

-Vous ne travaillez jamais avec les chevaux, vous ne les côtoyez jamais, ce n'est pas un reproche, je vous rassure mais essayez d'apprendre à les connaître. Rien qu'un peu, rajouta-t-elle quand elle vit l'air boudeur du Nain.

Il y eu un court silence avant qu'il ne le rompe.

-D'accord, mais si je le fais, c'est bien pour vous.

Le sourire de Léhonora s'élargit d'avantage face à la réaction de son ami. La jeune Elfe soupira et s'allongea, se décidant à prendre un peu de repos avant la prochaine chevauchée. Si la route se passait sans encombre, ils devraient atteindre Edoras en fin de matinée, les compagnons feront le voyage d'une trait afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible et personne ne s'y opposait. Le temps leur était compté, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de perdre du temps, ils se suffisaient du minimum en sommeil et en nourriture. Mais une fois à Edoras, elle savait qu'elle pourra dormir sous un toit chauffé avec des vraies couvertures, elle avait presque hâte d'arriver mais avant cela, il leur faudra affronter le maléfice de Saroumane et de ses sbires. Un affrontement, manier son épée était quelque chose qu'elle savourait toujours et c'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire, elle était une guerrière de sang royal, juste de sang mais pas de coeur.


End file.
